lakehurst_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Lee
Rachel Lee ''is a Senior '(Grade 12) ''at ''LCS'. Since ''her ''introduction to '''LAKEHURST '-- Rachel has always been one to meddle in anothers' private affairs. 'Rachel 'believed that her parents were going to rekindle their romance; however, she was mistaken. ''She recently found out that her mother and '''Mr. Langston 'have been dating; they are awaiting the birth of their first child. 'Rachels ''the cousin of ''Trevor Lee. Monique Coleman ''and ''Vanessa Mayans ''are her best friends; she's close friends with ''Alli Bhandari and Miles James; ''on again/off again rivals with ''Sarah Davies. BIO Season 10 ''In ''Imma Be (1), '''Rachel 'returns to school; estatic to be starting her Senior Year. 'Rachel 'is ''a little unsure about Alli Bhandari running for Student Body President, but she is on board 100%. '''Rachel 'is a little upset when ''Sarah Davies arrives to inform the girls that she's running for Student Body President as well. ''In ''Imma Be (2), '''Rachel 'and 'Vanessa 'are furious after 'Alli '''informs them that '''Mandi', Sarah's running mate, called Alli a 'Suicide Bomber'. Rachel ''is then shown encourages Alli not to give up and to fight back.'' In ''Give Me Everything (1), '''Rachel 'is first shown in the auditorium, where 'Alli 'has been elected as SBP. 'Rachel 'then congratulates her. 'Rachel '''is then shown in episode, where she believes that her mother and father are going to rekindle their relationship. However, ''in ''Give Me Everything (2), ''she discovers that her father only moved closer so that they could spend time together. In ''Rolling In The Deep (1) -- '''Rachel 'appears and discusses fresh starts with 'Trevor'. In ''Who Says (1), '''Rachel '''discovers that her mother and '''Mr. Langston 'are ''dating. Rachel is a little upset, because she is still holding on to the fact that her mother and father are supposed to be together forever. However, Rachel tells Vanessa ''in ''Who Says (2), ''that Mr. Langston's real name is Eric -- and they laugh about the whole situation. In ''Dirt Road Anthem (1) ''and ''Dirt Road Anthem (2) -- '''Rachel '''is there for '''Monique'; with moral support after Monique discovers that she has CHF. In ''Motivation (1) ''and ''Motivation (2), '''Rachel 'is present, she is helping 'Vanessa 'as the girl transitions into a potential relationship, only to find out that the guy Vanessa is pursuing is a supporter of/and participant of incest. '' ''In ''The Edge Of Glory (1), '''Rachel 'is ''shown walking with '''Vanessa '''and '''Alli'. She discovers that Alli is sick, and volunteers to take care of the end-of-the-semester dance; Vanessa agrees as well. Later, Rachel is shown at the dance with Vanessa. They're discussing Trevor's whereabouts and it ends with Vanessa leaving to go find him. In ''The Edge Of Glory (2), '''Rachel 'discovers ''that her mother and Mr. Langston have big news -- Rachel's mother is pregnant. The news is great; however, Rachel and Vanessa both return to '''LAKEHURST' and discover Alli. She informs them of her suspension, Hunter Tanner's death, and the fact that they are no longer friends. The Aftermath In ''Back To December (1), '''Rachel 'is shown at the Dot with 'Vanessa'. They're both talking about Rachel's mother and Vanessa's relationship with Trevor; however, they wonder if Alli is still mad at them. They then walk out of the Dot. In ''Young Blood (1) ''and ''Young Blood (2), '''Rachel '''is shown again. She's helping '''Monique '''come to terms with the events that will lead up to her expected death. Rachel encourages Monique to inform '''Sarah 'and 'Miles 'of her condition, telling her that her friends will be there for her no matter what and that she shouldn't worry because they won't treat her any different. '' ''In ''Moment For Life (1), '''Rachel 'is shown walking with 'Vanessa'. She then borrows Vanessa's phone to call Alli, to make amends with her. Rachel then returns and flirts with both of the Torres Brothers (Drew and Adam). She then discovers that someone is in the store with a hoody. She realizes that it's Danny and he fires a gun. She is then separated from Vanessa. ''In ''Moment For Life (2), '''Rachel '''discovers that Vanessa is okay, and immediately pulls her friend into a hug. Season 11